Hidden
by stephlouise
Summary: A Delena story and my first fic so please read ... its based on season 2 of the vampire diaries episode 8 rose which i loved! includes Love,Agony, and the future! I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters or the vampire diaries
1. I love you

**Hey this is my first one-shot/fic ever!**

**I'm a HUGE delena/the vampire diaries fan soooo my fics will probably be about this...**

**Ermm I would love reviews so I can improve and please read sophie'thegeek s work as it is awesome ****thanks love steph**

**Hidden **

He sat in her room, his jet black hair tousled from the wind and his perfect mouth set in its sarcastic smirk, thinking about the following minutes that could go in many different ways he composed himself and fingered the vervain locket in his hands.

Then she entered her shimmering brown hair falling over her slim petite shoulders and her face changing from shock to annoyance as she took in his breathtaking form, "Cute pjs"he smirked at her, "I'm tired Damon" she sighed ,her heart stuttered as he slowly stood up and made his way towards her deadly serious.

He feels the pain in his heart as he thinks about the words he is going to say, how it would break him, how it was the most selfish thing he had ever done in his life or his existence. But this is the sacrifice you make if you love someone...

"I brought you this. "He breathed deeply and continued towards her

Elena composed herself as a sign of relief over took her. "I thought that was gone. Thank you." She reached out to grab it but he held it away from her. She gave him an worried look. "Please give it back."

"I have to say something. "He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Elena stared at him suspiciously and panicked. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Because what I'm about to say is probably going to be the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon peered into the depths of her chocolate eyes.

"Damon don't go there. "She pleaded, knowing that now this would make or break her.

"I just have to say it once." Damon steps towards her inches away from her face and stared straight into her eyes , causing her heartbeat to speed up. "I just need you to hear it." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing with his confession.

"I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." His eyes teamed with sadness. "Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does."

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips her forehead,staying there for a while in this intimate moment before pulling himself away. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this." Damon reached up to Elena's cheek, stroking her face softly. "But you do." A single love filled tear rolled down his face as he compelled her, leaving her to be confused and forget all about him like she did anyway.

**soooo reviews please i need constructive critisism :) thanks **

**love steph**

**p.s should i write more ...**

**if i do i promise i will improve alot ...**


	2. Forgotten

**Okay so I was going to make this a one-shot but now i decided to add a few more chapters!**

**So tell me what you think...**

Elena woke suddenly that morning and her gaze lingered on the necklace she wore but had no memory of finding when Elijah had ripped it from around her throat when she was prisoner by rose and Trevor.

She sat curled in her bed and reminisced about the day before, Stefan and Damon had come for her, and it was Damon who destroyed Elijah by driving a stake through his heart as he ran at her, why were all of these feelings for Damon coming now.

Sure she had ran down the stairs to hug Damon seeing the love and relief emanating from his skin like they were the only two survivors of a plane crash or had just escaped a death of unimaginable kind.

Then along came Stefan and grabbed her before she reached Damon, then she had to watch His face from over Stefan's shoulder fall and see the sadness creep over his perfect face.

Then she whispered "thank you" to him and a sad smile formed on the creases of his lips.

But where had the crucial forgotten detail of how did the necklace end up back around my neck go?

It felt important, it was love filled and hazy

I've been compelled, the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. A vampire did this.

It could have only been Stefan or Damon. Only Them.

But whoever it was didn't want me to know.

Then how could i remember? Bonnie... she might know a spell, I mean it couldn't hurt to ask.


	3. Bonnie

**Okay that chapter was very short and I didn't have a lot of time to do it sooo here is chapter 3 i hope it's good **

**Review it please **

Jumping from my bed I ran to the cupboard, grabbed clothes and shot them on, Reaching for my phone I dialled Bonnie's number impatiently and waited for ages before she finally picked up...

"Elena?" I heard her soft velvet voice at the end of the phone and sighed.

"Hi Bonnie its Elena I just wondered if I could come over it's important."

"Yeah sure, is anything wrong it's not Damon is it" she signed at the other end and i could feel her hatred seep through the phone at me, making me feel like calling was a bad idea.

"erm I don't think so Bonnie, But I'm not sure I think I've been compelled and i was thinking you could help, Don't tell Jeremy though i don't want him involved"

Damon sat on the tree outside Elena's window hearing the conversation and sighed, he knew his plan would never go straight, it's always a problem, Elena couldn't know how he felt it wasn't right.

She had been through enough pain already and he didn't want to make it any harder than it already was, he needed to get on with Stefan for Elena's sake. To protect her.

Without a second thought he jumped through her window, scaring her as she rushed from the bathroom fully clothed and clean.

"hello Elena, And how are we today?" settling with his sarcastic grin he saw her squirm, and he wondered if she would tell him what she was up to today or leave it to later when she showed up demanding answers. Her usual pushy but cute self.

Deciding to take advantage of her awkwardness he moved closer as she steadied herself and stared at him coming up with retaliation.

"Damon..." ohh no she was going to come straight out and ask him damn it why did i have to show up? Questioning himself was the last thing he ever did it's what leads to caring... to question ones intentions.

"Damon I'm busy today. I don't have time for whatever you're up to, but when I'm done I'm sure I'll be round later or you can come here but not now..." her voice strained at her last words reinforcing them to him as she grabbed a bag touched his arm and told him a few worrying words

"Damon we'll talk later okay?" I stammered touching his arm, not waiting for a answer I left leaving him standing in my room wondering what the hell was going on, but I couldn't explain either I felt close to him, relaxed and I cared for him.

At this very moment there was no doubt in my mind.

**Well what do you think should I change it a bit ?**

**Love steph !**


	4. Remember me

**Hey I hope this chapter is okay i might add more to it I'm not sure ;)**

**Please please please review my work it's a real help...**

She reached to my arm and touched it with gentle fingers lingering there before speaking

"Damon we'll talk later okay" my heart raced and I panicked, either she was just being nice or she had a good idea of what happened last , then she left leaving me standing aimlessly.

I supposed she was going to Bonnies now and part of me hoped she did have a spell and Elena would remember, but would it really change anything...

I decided to snoop for 5 minutes; Elena's room was seriously tidy for a teen, walking over to the bathroom door and opening it i noticed millions of crumpled notes in the bin and spilling onto the floor.

Picking a few up of the floor I sat on Elena's bed and read them, they were all wrote by Elena...

_I don't know what to do, it's all too much for one person, I love them both, but I don't want to be Katherine... so I have to choose and it's going to be something I live with for the rest of my life so it has to be right._

Damon felt shock over come him when he read the first note, see this is why you can't know Elena it's going to hurt you, and I'm going to hurt you.

I decided I couldn't let her know, and wondered if Elena was at Bonnies yet? Hmm

I made a mad dash to Bonnies thinking Elena wouldn't be there yet, but she was, sat like an angel on Bonnie's bed crying while Bonnie bombarded into the room with handfuls of tissues.

**Elena**

I sat on my friends bed and cried, I cried like I've never dropped a single tear in my life, Bonnie had done one of Emily's old spells to make me remember, then I did, I remembered it all, Damon he, he told me he loved me and how I was too good for him and I remembered the hurt in his eyes, how I was unable to speak.

How his lips kissed my forehead and I wished he had just damn right kissed me there and then, I realised how he had acted all guilty this morning and tried to distract me.

Bonnie blurted into the room with tissues and sat beside me, one hand resting on my shoulder telling me it's all going to be okay, but she didn't know that nobody did.

My future was up to be and I couldn't even choose between two amazing guys that I really really loved.

Then I turned to the window and I saw him "Damon...?" he was there right there, in front of me.

Then in the blink of an eye he has gone, disappeared, but I needed him, he was the only way that things would make any sense right now and that I could make up my mind...

"Damon..." my voice trailed off and I knew he was gone. But i also knew where he would be...

.


	5. Why are you leaving me?

**Please please please review my work it's a real help... thanks **

Damon stood in Elena's room once more, she had seen him, that split second he wasn't paying attention, he was too lost in the tears streaming down her face, then she had turned to face the window and her face went from anguish to puzzled as she realised he was actually there.

She had said my name, but I left, she would know where I am, she knows me just like I know her... I didn't want her to know, it will destroy her but I would have to wait for what was coming next as I heard the door go downstairs and feet tap up the stairs quietly in perfect rhythm.

_**Elena**_

I knew he would be there it's where he always was when I needed to talk there for me waiting, that's the good thing about Damon he was always there for me even when Stefan wasn't, I walked quietly up the stairs knowing he would here the light tapping of my feet.

As I went into my room I saw him sat there on the edge of my bed and my heart ached, I realised that I felt more for him than I let on and I was determined to show him.

"Damon...Damon I know, I remember what you said... and I'm sorry Damon for everything I've done to you. The hurt I know it hurts me too. But I won't be Katherine, and I need time, I need to choose between two good things and it's killing me Damon. It Hurts..." Blurting this out caught him by surprise, I saw his hurt and he saw mine.

"You were supposed to forget Elena, it would have been right, you ruined it. What do you expect me to do... wait I spent 145 years waiting Elena for someone who didn't love me and I'm not going to let you do the same. Here's the deal I'm leaving for a week or two clear my head while you sort out this mess, it's all up to you Elena"

His words stung and tore at me, my tears rolled down my face and dropped like cold silver icicles crashing onto the floor; Damon reached to touch my cheek "I love you Elena but this is how it has to be".

Then he left.

_**Damon **_

It had to be this way, I left her crying and mumbling my name by herself, she would go to Stefan soon anyway, this didn't change things. It set them right.

Okay so I might go on a road trip for a while, take a friend. But I can't take Elena my only friend.

Great... Jeremy was outside he knew I was here and waited for me...

"Damon we need to talk...now" his voice shook and I could hear his I'm a emotional teen annoyed voice pathetic oh well might as well have some fun here.

"What" I snapped at him seeing his flinch at my words cheered me up, this kid just came looking for trouble, might bring him along with me...

"dude I know you care and stuff but it's hurting Elena she's all crammed up in her room crying and it's not okay man"

"Hey 'dude' it's none of you business but do me a favour right, either get lost or tag along look I'm leaving for a week or two and your welcome to come along"

"Fine..." yes the kid was going to leave me alone for once, Freedom here I come.

"I'm coming"

"_What"_ had I heard him right; he's coming, oh great babysitting.


	6. Stefans secret

_**Elena**_

I'm all alone, and it hurts and I need someone to tell me it's all okay and that I don't have to choose because it's easy and I love one of them. But the harsh reality of it is that I am alone and I need someone right now...

My phone rang from across the room it was Stefan, I felt a small twang of disappointment in my heart. "Hello Elena are you okay, I haven't heard form you all day and Damon's just up and left with Jeremy what's going on?"

"Jeremy? Well its okay Stefan, Damon needed a break and I didn't know Jeremy had left. I suppose I'm all alone now..." my sobs broke my words as I cried into the phone...

Within a minute Stefan held me in my room as I collapsed against him and cried "Stefan I hurt him, I hurt you I can't choose..."

His hands held me as I cried and whimpered over Damon and he told me it was okay and he held me in a tight embrace till I dosed off. But these were the wrong arms holding me I didn't want him but I took comfort in the one person who stayed.

"Damon..." my last word before I left reality...

_**Damon**_

Being in the pub with Jeremy Gilbert had its good points, one he couldn't resist a few drinks, he was a fun drunk and three he didn't give me the disapproving glare Stefan did.

He danced after drinking and let loose, he also chatted up girls and then as soon as they were hooked he disowned them, and he reminded me of myself in a way.

_**Elena**_

"Damon..." I whimpered and leaned closer into the arms that held me but they were wrong.

"Elena It's Stefan, I'm sorry Damon left I really am and I want to , he left you like this for me to clean up and I'm sorry Elena but all you've talked about is Damon all night, I have to ask you once."

"Do you love him?"

Stefan's question hit me like a ton of bricks and shook me "Stefan I, I..." I broke down again tears streamed down my face and I couldn't answer him not now.

"Erm I'll be back later okay Elena" Stefan left me crying and stuttering to myself.

_**Stefan**_

Her pain hurt me, but the anger inside me raged once more, how Damon could leave her like this was beyond me, it was clear she cared for him obviously that wasn't enough he had to hurt her in the process of getting what he wants.

I had enough on my mind, Elena didn't need me but I had to help her, I mean I was leaving anyway, I loved another and I couldn't lead Elena on knowing where my heart belonged.

Damon had to get home soon and straighten this out, at this rate Elena would be happier dead.

_**Damon**_

She never was far from my mind, she glittered into my head every minute and reminded me who I was and what she meant every time I kissed another, but at this rate she wouldn't want me, taking and misleading her brother, messing with her head, and on top of it all the 20 missed calls from Stefan emanated trouble.

_**Elena**_

I spent three days holed up in my room crying until I could cry no-more, Stefan hadn't came back to see me and I wondered if he had given up on me, I hadn't heard from anyone not even Jeremy, with Damon he was either passed out drunk or dead in a ditch somewhere.

_**Stefan**_

I found Damon and Jeremy in a rundown hotel bar in Georgia, Jeremy looked tired and hammered and Damon had his hands all over the young barmaid.

I cleared my throat and Damon turned to face me. "And to what do I owe this great displeasure?" his sarcastic grin taunted and angered me, "when are you planning on returning to sort out this mess Damon" I composed myself as he stood and walked over to me.

"Look Stefan I don't know what you're talking about go see your girlfriend, have a good time and leave me out of it"

"I would but she's been holed up in her room for the past three days crying over you, I know you love her Damon you can't hide it, It's all over your face, please Damon don't hurt her"

"Look Stefan Elena choose you, not me I'm sad to say she picked you but there it is deal with it"

_**Damon**_

He twitched when I told him to deal with it like he was hiding something?

"Damon she loves you. Please"

He was giving her up just like that, without a fight well wasn't this a new turn of events?

"Come on Jeremy we're going home, Elena needs me. Thank you although I suppose you better keep hold of what you're hiding because if it will hurt Elena there's not going back. I will kill you..."


	7. You will be the Death of me

_**Damon**_

Stefan's face retorted before he composed himself, what was he hiding?, I dragged a weary Jeremy from the bar and shoved him into the car, leaving my little brother stood watching me, I noticed worry cloud his face, whatever he was hiding was slowly killing him inside, it wouldn't be long before he snapped.

_**Elena**_

I sat in my room again curled up on my bed, droplets of silver crashed from the sky and pattered against the window, I felt strange, like someone was watching me, evil eyes pierced me coming for everywhere.

I looked around my room, to stop at the window where darkness gradually seeped into my room and two familiar blue eyes stared back from the darkness and a female voice from inside the darkness whispered "Hello Elena", I screamed.

Waking up from my nightmare I found a figure sat on the end of the bed, his black windswept hair and perfect body shown through the black top he wore that was just enough to show his amazing abs.

"Damon...?"

"Elena" his voice was set in its sarcastic tone, and as he turned to sit facing me, I saw my favourite grin tatter his mouth,

"Elena I'm sorry... I was a jerk for leaving you like this taking Jeremy, I just need to know one thing, Have I lost you forever?"

"Damon" I pounced making the most of this moment in case he were to disappear tomorrow, my arms locked around his neck , and he pulled me onto his lap, I stared into his ice eyes, "I choose you Damon, you". His lips melted into mine as we stayed in our intimate embrace, his hands traced my neck and made me shiver, I tasted the alcohol on his lips, but I didn't care this was perfect, all my worries disappeared.

"Well isn't this interesting, hmm Stefan your girlfriend and brother locking lips right in front of you, sad isn't it young love, never matter you might not even be here to see the grand finale" I turned in unison with Damon, my reflection stood there holding Stefan on the floor next to her whispering into his ears, his face shrivelling form the pain.

"What's the matter Damon? Miss me?" her girlish sweet voice matched the sweet sly smile on her face as she walked over pulled me from Damons lap, and studied me.

"How did you get out Katherine" Damons own voice spoke and he edged closer to me.

"Ah ah Damon, you can't have her not yet, I came to help, it seems you need me" she smirked when she said this like she was reinforcing an old message.

With that she bit into her wrist and shoved it in my mouth her blood running down my throat and face, I thrashed away but her hands held me there, she moved her hand from my mouth and I gasped and stared at Damon, "help" I mouthed, he stood there and looked from me to her, then darted at Katherine, I was dragged across the room by one swift movement and Katherine stared at Damon. "I said not yet Damon, we have to be patient you know..." she smirked at me and her hands dropped to my neck, "this is for your own good" were the last words I heard.


	8. Loved is past tense

**Well I have thought of an amazing plot for this story...**

**Haha it' going to be quite unexpected from now on **

**Was Stefan taking about Katherine when he said he loved someone else? Maybe. Maybe not ;)**

**And what does Damon have to hide... oh and what do you think of Elena's newfound vampireness!**

**Review pleaseeeeee they really help me and it makes me update faster...**

_**Damon**_

Katherine dropped he hands to Elena's neck "this is for your own good" Elena's eyes stared into mine helpless, then snap Elena lay dead on the floor, in less than a second I had Katherine pinned to the wall. "How did you get out... the tomb it was sealed" I spat the words at her scheming face, "why did I lose you Damon your obviously much more fun now, hmm I never noticed it before" her fingers traced my chest as she smiled up at me, I grabbed at stake and flew at her.

"I let her out" Stefan's feeble voice croaked from the other side of the room, I dropped my stake, "you let Her out, Stefan this woman ruined our lives, she's not worth it"

"She knows things, important things, I did it for Elena. Rose told me that Katherine was the key to it all" he believed every ounce of his words were true but I could see through Katherine.

"Rose?" Katherine's voice sounded dumb and astounded as she said this, "Stefan? What have you done"? For the first time ever I heard Katerina Petrova scared and it was then that I feared what was coming next.

"Well done Katerina, 2 + 2, I'm amazed, Trevor always referred to you as smart, didn't really believe him now, well you learn something new every day"

We all turned

"Rose" Stefan stared up at her gazing intently.

"Be quiet I don't have time for this," she turned to look at me

"Damon well fancy seeing you here, you told Stefan about what happened the other night?" a sly smile plastered her face "it wasn't important or interesting and I was drunk, so no rose but please enlighten everybody"

The smile faded from her mouth, only to re-appear when she turned to Katherine

"You're not the only one that the Salvatore's worship you know, well I have Stefan wound around my little finger, me and Damon well we couldn't really call it a one night stand now could we hmm Damon"

I glared at her "twice rose doesn't cut it for me sorry. I have standards, and you don't quite fit them"

"Well Damon that's the first I've heard of these standards" we all turned to see Elena, she stood there smile dancing across her face and her eyes twinkling with excitement.

_**Elena**_

Then I ran to him, He welcomed me with open arms and his lips brushed my cheek and he picked me up in a tight embrace. "Elena, your okay, I mean you're like me but your okay"

I smile graced his lips as they found mine, and his arms caressed my neck.

Someone pulled me from Damon, my arms reaching to grab him.

"God get a room why don't you..."

Katherine let go of me and smiled, "you remind me of myself "she smirked

Damon pulled me back to his side his grip holding me there, "hey Katherine I told you I'm not god,"

His smirk lit up his face as I smiled back up at him.

"Well as touching as this is, it's time to go Elena, Klaus needs a Petrova and he's going to get one"

Rose's eyes pierced my skin.


	9. The stranger

**Sorry haven't written in a while: / it's science coursework very time consuming and annoying...**

**Reviews are most appreciated **

"But I'm a vampire" I whispered, Damon's arms held me firmly around my waist and held me as rose started to walk forwards,

"You may have been killed with vampire blood but human petrova blood is still in your system and if you die we can lift the curse" rose smiled at me an evil glint in her eyes.

Damon's arms tightened around me further and he stepped further towards Katherine who looked as if she were planning a quick getaway from the corner in which she stood.

"Katerina don't even think about it", Katherine looked up at rose and smirked, "come on rose, do you really think taking Elena to Klaus will get you off the hook, Trevor died because of me and you know what I don't care, the whole time I was using him, hmm rose how does it feel to see someone you love get used and disposed of because that's what you're doing to Stefan, Elena's blood won't work, if she feeds she's safe and you fail, if I were you I'd keep running, because when I twist Klaus around my little finger and make life for you living hell you'd wish you were gone"

With than rose lunged at Katherine and Damon sped off with me, in a blink I was in the old tomb, "Elena this is safe no vampire can enter and no vampire can leave, but if you don't feed you'll die, but if you leave Klaus will come and be able to reach you, I literally can't help Elena, he's older than me" Damons words shook me and I turned his face to look at me.

"It's okay Damon, I want you to leave with Stefan, be safe and if I manage to survive great, if I don't then I want you to know I always loved you" I brought my lips to his with one soft feeble kiss and whispered "I love you", Damons face dropped and he understood my request, "Elena Katherine will find you, she'll help and I promise when this is over no one will hurt you again" he brushed my hair from my face and uttered four simple words "I love you Elena".

With that he had gone.

I slumped to the cold barren floor and sighed, I heard a noise from the back of the tomb and a man appeared, his perfect, flawless face amazed me and his utter strong build and muscular body was overpowering, eyes the deepest shade of brown bright but wise and emanating, the messy black hair gave me chills as he offered a hand to help me up.

"Hello what's a lovely thing like you doing here?" he gazed down at me, long black eyelashes framing his chocolate orbs perfectly, his pure British accent astounded me.

"Hi I'm Elena, I am just visiting the place, I was passing and was curious"

"Oh interesting I had the same thought..."he smirked at me, he seemed eerie in a way, I was stood just inches away from a complete stranger, I didn't even know his name.

"Excuse me but I never caught your name" I smiled up at him, and his face lit up like I just asked him the most amazing thing ever.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Klaus nice to finally meet you Elena"

**Soooooooooo reviews please...**

**Thanks for reading it so far if you have any tips for me i would love to hear them!**


	10. My death is my own

My face dropped from the smile and I slowly backed away into the tomb, he continued to smirk at me and slowly walked foreword.

"What do you want from me" I whispered when I backed into the wall.

"Well when rose didn't come up with her offer, I decided to take matters into my own hands"

He continued to smile as he lifted his hands up like someone about to surrender and I noticed the tainted red of blood on them, I looked down at my own hand where he had touched me before and noticed the red tinge where the blood had wiped onto me, I felt a strange sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and wished and prayed that my family and Stefan and most of all Damon wouldn't get hurt because of me.

"Well Elena it seems like you're a vampire but there's still human blood in you, I can smell it"

He went to grab me and I whimpered, a noise broke the silence and Klaus turned to look towards the tomb entrance.

"Katerina what a surprise..."moving to stand closer to Katherine Klaus looked in my direction, making me unable to move, I looked at Katherine a pleading expression on my face, she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face and turned to Klaus, she walked towards him in her catlike manner and ran a polished hand down his chest.

"Quite an entrance like always Katerina, I suppose you're here as an attempt to foil my plans hmm"

Katherine continued to run her hands along his chest and brought her face closer to his,

"go to hell Klaus" with than she drove a large stake through his heart and shouted run and me as Klaus fell to a heap on the floor, I ran through the forest leaving Katherine with Klaus, and wished Damon would come find me.

A hand grabbed my throat and spun me round to face them, Klaus and Katherine stood before me, she was compelled to do whatever he wanted and he was fully healed, leaving me as Damon would say in trouble, Klaus nodded at Katherine and she tied me up with vervain ropes, she then turned back to Klaus and he pulled her into a passion filled kiss, when she was released from his grasp tears filled her eyes.

"Aw Katerina, Elena looks upset, here let me cheer you up" he came towards me and I felt cool lips meet mine, I was devastated and I wished it was Damon who was my last kiss not Klaus,

"Elena honey you can do better than that can't you" he was staring at me inches away from my face, I felt his lips crush to mine one more and I pretended he was Damon, I pretended he was saving me, I pretended that I loved him.

Klaus seemed to know this when his lips left mine and smiled at Katherine next to me.

"Well Katerina this one may just better you hmm, well let's get it over with, It's not like I have all day, although Katerina and I will have eternity together after you die" he looked at me when he said this and laughed as the vervain ropes burned into my skin and a tear fell down my face.

"Elena?" I heard it, as I looked up I saw him, Damon.

Damon was stood in the forest with us and Klaus turned to look at him,

"Damon Salvatore isn't it? Elena's missed you although she seems to co-operate extremely well" Klaus leaned in to kiss my cheek as he said this, and Damon didn't move the emotion that could only be described as hell plastered upon his perfect face.

"Damon" I whispered,

"Aw listen Damon, you're Elena is calling for you, just wait till she die's screaming you're name in agony wishing you can save her, having her precious blood spilled over some silly little rock" holding up the moonstone he stood facing Damon.

His words replayed in my head over and over again.

"Damon leave" my own voice broke the silence, and Damon looked in my direction.

"I need you to leave Damon, now please leave you promised"

"Elena I did promise you and I'm going to stick to that promise, but I need to protect you and to do that he needs to die"


	11. Last Stand To be repeated and repeated

**Heya I have had writers block on this for a while but I think I'm finally ready to add this chapter. **

**Hope you like it... please review!**

Klaus laughed as Damon said this and sauntered over to Katherine,

"She is older than you and she can't even defeat me, what makes you think you're so special boy, do you have any idea how I can be defeated, any idea how I can die"

He spat the words at Damon whose face grew arrogant and cockier with each work causing Klaus to scowl at him more than he already was,

Damon edged closer to the immediate group of me, Katherine and Klaus, and his face curved into a breathtaking smug smile until he stood facing Klaus,

"I know how you die Klaus, you think I'm stupid, why would you put so much effort into taking Elena before she fully becomes a vampire why would you not let her turn, because if she turns you become powerless, weak to be exact you become like new, only when a new double appears can you be yourself again it's your body preparing itself to take her life in order to restore your own, so yes Klaus I do have an Idea of how you die"

Klaus's face crumpled and his fangs appeared and his face become bloodshot and veins appeared making his skin look thousands of years old, he lunged at Damon but Damon shot a blood bag straight at me, it burst hitting my face blood flying everywhere, into my mouth just one drop and Klaus collapsed withering in pain, Damon rushed to stake him in his cold unbeating heart, but Klaus was too fast, he ran, he fled, but not without a warning.

"Watch out Elena, when a new Double appears I will be strong again, and this" he pointed to me and Damon "will replay itself from now on Elena you and Damon are stuck together, doomed to fall in love for eternity until I take it away from you both, Fatum ut infinitio , duos animus exigo history futurus exigo moment ut restituo"

With that he left.

Katherine released from his compulsion left in a hurry, telling Damon the meaning of Klaus's words,

"What did she say" I asked as Damon pulled me into a hug,

"Klaus has cursed our souls to live again and again as doubles and fall in love so he can tear us from one another in the future, so he can watch us die together, he cursed us both to be human, so we both die to live again, an exact replica of the past"

I shuddered in Damons embrace, and stared into his ice blue eyes,

"If I get to live my life with you I'm happy, if I get to live an eternity with you I'm beyond words" I smiled up at him as I said this, and our human lips collided together both gasping for air after a while, I would enjoy my time with Damon, and when we die we will meet again.

**70 years in the future**

Elena sat in her deathbed smiling as her final moments, knowing she would see Damon again when she died, her last words were "See you soon my love".

Seconds after her death two children were born one in mystic falls to a young girl Isobel, and one in Italy who's mother died during birth, the children's names as it happened, were Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore, Klaus chuckled to himself in a old mansion, he looked forward to the next few years for their lives would skip foreword, and before they knew it, past would be the present...


	12. Sequel Possibility Note

I'm thinking about making a sequel to Hidden!

I would love to know if I did write a sequel would you guys read it?

Review or Message me to let me know!

And Please check out my story Mind Out For Damon Haha


End file.
